After Armageddon
by ShadowOfTheProphet
Summary: "For wherever there may be shadow, there is also light. Where there is light, there is life. And if there is one thing about life that she knew for sure…It goes on." -REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Aspiration **_

**One.**

_Everything collapsed around her…_

**Two.**

_Walls crumbled…_

**Three.**

_Screams pierced the thick night air, heavy with smoke. Laden with flames…_

**Four.**

_Spells flew to and fro…_

**Five.**

_Heart pounding…_

**Six.**

_Blood thrumming… _

**Seven.**

_Armageddon… _

That is what this was. This is what it came down to. Fire rained from the skies as the shields fell around her. Bodies lay strewn across the grounds. Blood everywhere. The castle was failing or they were failing it. Vivid colors of every kind cut through the night with a fierce intensity that seemed to defy the very laws of nature. Children turned into warriors as the battle raged on. It was as if the very gates of hell had opened upon the land. Hoards of Death Eaters, monstrous creatures from nightmares, evil doers of every shape, size and breed crept forward like the very snake in which they were fighting for. The stench of death filled the air, choking those who were either lucky or most unfortunate to still be standing. Even the wind seemed to stop blowing. The very land itself seemed to cry out in agony. On and on it went. Seconds, Minutes, Hours upon hours. People fell and some didn't get back up.

And then…

It was over…

Through it all…

The pain…

The death…

The utter chaos that every man, woman, and yes even child had been thrown into so unceremoniously…

It was over…

As her eyes blinked the blood, sweat, and dirt from them to scan what lay before her. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes.

The cries of those who mourned all that they lost reached her ears.

Utter destruction as far as the eye could see.

Her soul ached, her mind in turmoil but she stood tall amongst it all.

And still the sun rose upon the horizon. Causing her to blink against the sudden harsh light. Her sharp green eyes suddenly alight with color. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks. She couldn't help but, turn her face towards the rising of the daylight.

There it was.

That glimmer of hope; a new day.

For wherever there may be shadow, there is also light. Where there is light, there is life. And if there is one thing about life that she knew for sure…It goes on.

_**TBC..**_

**A/N: Trying something new. Bear with me. It may take me some time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Rescue?_**

It had been almost a month since the Dark Lord fell and the light rose to victory. A month and slowly the wizarding world was picking its self up again.

People who either had no-where to go, were 'till to scared to go, or were looking to lend a hand, stayed at Hogwarts to help see to repairs while others mourned over the deaths of loved ones. Most mourned aloud but, others mourned in silence.

Minerva McGonagall being one of those others. She was no stranger to war and no stranger to grief.

She threw herself back into her work of getting the school up and running, trying not to let said grief consume her body and soul.

And as she picked her way through the ruins of the very castle she has called home for the better part of her life, she noticed that she was not the only one.

Hermione Granger had stayed. Not really having a home to go to after Death Eaters killed her family. She was alone. Minerva knew far too well how hard that could be on someone so young. She was already so mature for her age and Minerva couldn't help but, feel a pang of regret at not having tried to help her sooner. Minerva longed to reach out to the girl who was so much like her in so many ways, but Hermione had seemed to close herself off from the world.

The brunette had stayed to help with repairs and was now practically living in the castle with the many residents it now seemed to hold. Both young and old.

Minerva let her thoughts run to a stop as she gazed around herself in sullen despair.

As she scanned the terrain her eyes landed on a familiar head of the brains of the Golden Trio.

Minerva had begun to pick her way towards the girl only to pause in her trek. Had she been in her animagus form, her ears would have surely twitched. Her hearing being more acute than other's allowed her to hear the subtle grind of rock fixtures breaking apart under its own wait before she even looked up.

Without so much as a warning, it all happened. Minerva could feel her heart grow cold and her blood run hot as her adrenaline kick in.

The corridor walls began to crumble. Large chunks falling down in what seemed like slow motion. Minerva's eyes widened as she noticed Hermione didn't even see the nor apparently hear the commotion behind and above her as she was bent down inspecting some of the rubble. Before she even processed what she was doing, her feet were carrying her towards the young woman like the devil himself was at her heels. Clearing nearly the entire court yard. She reached her just before the first hunk of rock could collide against the ground. Minerva seized her by her shoulders and ran as though her life depended on it. The deteriorated walls smashed against the decayed courtyard below it sending shards of rock and debris in nearly every direction. Kicking up dust and dirt.

The other professors and occupants, that had been scatter around the area and inside the castle making repairs having heard the commotion, made their way towards the scene. As the dust and grime cleared the air, they could see Minerva lying on the ground some feet away. In her arms with her head buried in the older woman's chest was Hermione. The young witch had a vice like grip on the front of Minerva's robes. Minerva was motionless, Hermione still incased in her embrace, one arm wrapped around her back and the other hand placed behind her neck to shield the vulnerable area from harm.

Hermione was shaking; she couldn't make out any sounds as her ears were ringing. Her hands clasped tightly to the robes of her mentor. Everything just happened so fast. One minute she was bent down looking at the remains of one of the suits of armor and inwardly wallowing in her own despair. The next she was being grabbed and thrown to the ground as the thundering of falling debris filled her ears.

Minerva came to as if through a fog before everything came into focus. Glancing at the people who were carefully trying to make their way towards them without causing further damage to themselves or the castle, she became strangely aware that she was looking at them as she would if she were standing and closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head thinking she was just shook up from what had just happened. Slowly Minerva opened her eyes and stared frightfully at the destroyed stone chunks that very nearly could have ended Miss Granger's life.

She froze. Her brow creasing for a moment.

_Miss Granger… Hermione!_

Panic filled her.

McGonagall's eyes shot around quickly and called out harshly in worry, "Hermione! Lass!"

The Scotswoman pivoted searching the ground when she heard a slight groan behind her.

A gasp left her lips and she brought her hands to cover her mouth, her green eyes wide in horror.

For there on the ground was Hermione Granger.

Encased in her unmoving embrace.

**_TBC…_**


End file.
